wl1101demonartfandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 1
Chapter 1: Fateful Meeting, The Dragon & the Spirit is the 1st chapter of Demon Art. On his quest to find the Dragon Stones, Wen & Leo find themselves in a port town, where they run into a Aspiring Magic Knight, Lucy. Soon the 3 find themselves in trouble with a Human trafficking Organization. Story 12 Years ago--- Wen lies on the ground weakly. His hand reaches up to the sky as flames appears around him turning the sky red. A huge red dragon emerges from the flame. Infernos: Boy, your about to die, do you wish to live. Wen says weakly: I don't want to die. Infernos: Very well, I shall heal you but first you must take my power. Wen asks: Power? Infernos: The mighty power of a dragon! Wen confidently: Yes, I'll take the power! '''All the fire around the two gathers and combines into a red orb. The red orb floats down towards Wen and enters his body. Wen's body is suddenly healed and he stands back up. He stares at Infernos dead in the eyes. '''Infernos: What is your name boy? Wen: It's Wendell Draconian, but my family calls me Wen. Infernos proudly: Wen, you are now the son of Infernos, the King of All Fire Dragons! '''Current Day---- A train station worker walks up to a young boy and a blue cat. '''Worker: Are you okay, young man? Leo: Yes Sir, he's just hungry! '''Wen stands up and rests on an open window, as Leo walks away from him. '''Wen weakly: It's been 2 hours since my last meal! Leo: Come on, If the info we got was right then we should go look in the town! Wen: Okay hold up a sec! Leo gets off the train and looks around. He then looks back and notices Wen is not behind him. The train takes off with Wen inside. Leo: Oh, he's still on...Wen yelling scared: Leo, help me! 'A young girl stands inside a store in front of the cashier. '''Lucy agitated: Are you serious, this is the only magic shop in town, it's so small! Cashier: Afraid so, most of the townspeople don't use magic items. My store is for the Magic Knights that visits the town. Lucy: So I wasted my time here! Cashier: Don't say that, I got the newest items! '''The cashier pulls out a box with a buttons and knobs on it. '''Lucy: Oh really? Cashier: This is a Color Box, it changes the colors of your clothes, It's very hot these days! '''The Cashier changes the color of his clothes from red to blue. He hands the box to Lucy and she looks at unimpressed. '''Lucy: No thank you, I already have one, do you got any Spirit Keys? Cashier: Spirit Keys, that magic is very uncommon. '''He pulls out a box from under his desk. A sliver key rests on top a red cloth. '''Lucy: The Sliver key of the White Dog! Cashier: It's really weak though. Lucy: It's alright, It's so cute, they are good pets!'Lucy looks at the key very excitedly. 'Cashier: Alright, 200 Credits! Lucy: How much? Cashier: 200 Credits! Lucy: Come on how much is it really worth? '''Lucy tries to seduce the Cashier. Lucy leaves the shop with they key and appears to be very agitated. '''Lucy Agitated: He only dropped 10 Credits! '''As she walks though town she kicks a sign. '''Lucy Agitated: Is my seduction is only worth 10 Credits?! '''Lucy then notices a crowd of girls surrounding something. The man question what's happening. '''Lucy: What's going on? Girls yelling: It's Bora! Girls yelling: He's a popular Magic Knight! '''A crowd of girls runs towards the man. '''Lucy excited : Bora, He's a super famous Magic Knight that controls Fire magic that is very unique! Girls yelling: He's here, he's really here! Lucy: I wonder if he's handsome! '''Wen and Leo are walking though the town. '''Wen: Why did it take you that long to get me? Leo: The train was fast! Wen: I'm hungry! Leo: We're broke! Wen: Hey Leo, do you really think we fill it here? Leo: Yep, this is the town where he said to go right? Wen: Yeah, that's right. '''The two notice the group of girls surrounding Bora. They get excited and runs toward the crowd. '''Wen: That's gotta be the place. Leo: Yes Sir! '''Bora waves to all the girls and smiles at them. They all seem to be in love with Bora greatly. '''Lucy: Why do I find him so cute? Bora: Hey now, I can't walk with all of you surrounding me! Lucy: What's going on? '''He smiles at Lucy and she happily reacts. '''Lucy: He smiled at me, is it because he's a famous Magic Knight?! '''Wen pushes though all the girls as Lucy gets closer to Bora. The spell breaks as Wen yells. '''Wen: I finally found it! '''Wen looks at Bora and stares him down. '''Wen: Who the hell are you? Bora: I'm the famous fire Magic Knight, Bora! Wen: Yeah never heard of you. '''Bora is shocked to hear Wen's words as he walks away, the girls begin to attack Wen. '''Girls: You jerk! Girls: He can beat your ass! Girls: Apologize to him! Wen: What the hell! Bora: That's enough girls, he didn't mean it. Girls: So kind! '''Bora writes his autograph on a board and gives it to Wen. '''Bora: Here have my autograph, you can show it off! Wen: I don't want it. '''The girls attack Wen again and throw him away. Wen lays on the ground as Leo walks towards him. '''Girls: Get lost! Girls: You nobody! Leo: Let's keep searching! Bora: I digging the love your giving off but I gotta go, I'm having a party tonight on my yacht, all of you are invited it! '''Bora summons a purple flame from his feet and floats up to the air. '''Bora: Red Carpet! '''Bora flies away as Lucy walks behind Wen & Leo. '''Wen: Who was that jerk?Lucy: He was a creep right? '''Wen & Lucy stare at each other. '''Lucy: Thanks for the save. '''Wen and Leo are eating a bunch of food and not stopping in between plates. Wen speaks with food in his mouth. Leo does the same. '''Wen with food in mouth: Thanks for the food, your really nice! Leo with food in mouth: Yes Sir! Lucy: Yeah, Wen & Leo right, you can eat then speak right, food is going everywhere. Lucy in head: The money I got from the discount is gone!! Wen: Your Lucy right? Lucy: Bora was using a magic charm, it's been banned for years, it makes anyone that user casts it on fall in love with them, but its been banned for years, he probably did some dirty stuff to get his hand on it! '''Wen & Leo continue eating as they listen to Lucy. '''Lucy: When you jumped in it broke the spell on me so thank you, I may not look like it but I'm a Magic Knight! Wen: I see. Lucy: Well, I'm not a real Magic Knight until I join a guild right and to do that I have to get into a magic school! Wen: A guild, A magic school? Lucy: Well you see, Knights under the age of 24 have to attend magic school to become full fledged Magic Knights. Guilds are a place where Magic Knights come together and work. Wen: Uhhh. Lucy Excited : But guess what, There are guilds all over the world and some have magic school programs associated with them, It's really hard to join the really popular one! Leo: You talk a lot. Lucy Excited : My best friend Adriana is apart of Demon Art. It's a pretty bad school and guild but she says it's really great so I don't know. Wen: Wait who? Lucy: I'm sorry, this probably sounds like a bunch of nonsense! Wen: Uhh, wait. Lucy: One day, I will join a guild and go on a lot of adventures and make tons of money! Wen: Oh that's cool. Lucy: Wait aren't you guys looking for something? Leo: Yes Sir, It's a Dragon Stone! Wen: Yeah Infernos told me to collect them all, I thought maybe he had one, but he didn't, he's so lame. Infernos could of ate him with one bite. Leo: Yes Sir! Lucy: Wait Infernos, he's a cannibal? Wen: No he's a Dragon! '''Lucy looks at him surprised. '''Lucy Shocked : Wait don't tell me you plan on collecting all 12 Dragon Stones and become Dragon Emperor?! Wen Shocked: How did you know?! Lucy: I gotta get going, enjoy your meal! '''Wen & Leo start to cry and get on ground and start to bow. '''Wen Yelling: Thank you for the meal! Leo: Thank you for the meal! '''The whole restaurant looked on, Lucy looks embarrassed. '''Lucy: You saved me and now we are even! Wen:I didn't helped you at all! Leo: Yes we didn't do anything! Wen: Oh yeah, I'll give you this! Lucy annoyed: I don't want it! '''Lucy leaves the restaurant and sits on a park bench she is reading a magazine. '''Lucy: Demon Art Knights caused trouble again they destroyed part of a town, that's so funny, do I have to do a interview to join. I can't wait! '''Bora suddenly pops up from the bushes. '''Bora: So you wanna join Demon Art! Lucy: Your charm magic won't work again! Bora: I'll let you join Demon Art if he you keep quiet about this. Lucy: You mean it yes?! Bora: Yes come to my party tonight! '''Wen & Leo are walking though town at night. '''Wen: I ate so much! Leo: Yes Sir! '''Leo sees a boat and points it out. Wen complains about water and boats. '''Girls: It's Bora's ship, He's a member of Demon Art. '''Wen is shocked to hear Demon Art. '''Wen Agitated: He's apart of Demon Art! '''On the ship, Bora and Lucy are sitting on a couch. He tries to cast a spell on her. '''Lucy: So you get me in Demon Art. Bora: No your now a slave now! '''Bora's men suddenly appear and grab Lucy. The have girls tied up in the corner. '''Lucy: A human trafficking Organization! '''She breaks free and uses tries to summon one of her spirits. Bora uses a flame whip and hits Lucy and grabs her keys. He throws them away. '''Bora: Flame Whip, a Spirit Magic Knight, these are useless for anybody other than the owner. Lucy: How dare you, your such a creep I can't believe a real Magic Knight acts likes this! '''Wen suddenly crashes though the roof of the ship and enter the room where Lucy is. '''Bora: That kid from earlier! Lucy: Wen! '''Wen hits the ground and appears to be sick. '''Wen: I can't handle boats! Lucy: So lame! '''Leo comes and grabs Lucy and flies up. Lucy grabs her keys and summons her Poseidon. Poseidon appears L'ucy: Open the Key of Poseidon, The Spirit of Ocean. Poseidon: This isn't one of our days, girl! Lucy: I know, I know, but you need to crash the boat into the harbor. '''Poseidon uses her water magic to create a huge wave and crashes into the port. Lucy and Leo land safely on the port. '''Poseidon: Don't call me like this again! Lucy: Why is she always so mean to me. Leo: I got an idea, if she bothers you again, just call me! Lucy: I don't think I can handle this stupid cat anymore. The girls are freed and they run away as Bora's man walk out from the rubble. Bora stand up and rubs his head. Bora: What the hell was that. Wen stands up from the rubble. 'Wen: So your a member of Demon Art! Bora: Yeah So what! Wen: I'm a member of Demon Art and I never seen you in my life! '''The men are shocked to see Wen's guild mark. '''Men: Oh no Bora he's the real deal! Bora: So what, Flame Beam!'Bora shoots a huge flame beam at Wen but he eats it up. '''Lucy: Oh no, Wen is in trouble I got to help! Leo: No need we probably should of told you this but we're strong Magic Knights too! Wen: That fire is so nasty, aren't you supposed to a famous fire Knight! '''Everyone is shocked to see Wen eat the flames. '''Lucy: He ate fire?! Leo: He uses Fire Dragon Magic! '''Wen gathers up all his energy and shoots a huge flame from his mouth. Bora barely manages to dodge his attack. '''Wen: Fire Dragon Roar! Bora: Province Flame! '''Bora shoots a huge flame at Wen but he eats it and continues to rush towards Bora. He ignites his fist and punches Bora in the face. '''Wen: Fire Dragon Fist! '''Bora lands on the ground defeated. Bora's men all run away as the Royal Knights start to run to the area. '''Wen: Shit, It's the Royal Knights run for it! '''Wen grabs Lucy's hand and Leo and starts to run. '''Lucy: Where are we going? Wen: You wanted to join Demon Art right so let's go! '''They run away as the Royal Knights chase them. Characters # Wendell Draconian # Sky Cats # Lucy Weston Magic Used Charm Magic Fire Magic * Red Carpet * Flame Whip * Province Whip Fire Dragon Magic * Fire Dragon Roar * Fire Dragon Fist Spirit Magic * Poseidon Pages Category:Episodes